


just a taste

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Crowley (Good Omens), Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry heaving, Food Issues, Food Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Aziraphale had insisted on proper whipped cream, none of the cheap stuff that comes from a can.





	just a taste

Aziraphale had insisted on proper whipped cream, none of the cheap stuff that comes from a can. Crowley had argued that would make it wildly difficult to actually get their evening started, but once they’d sat down and riddled with it, they’d figured things out quite nicely. 

The angel was currently laid out on the bed, Crowley hovering over him and looking down at him hungrily. He wasn’t certain where to start; there were two equally sized dollops on his nipples, and a trace along his collarbone, and a lovely trail that lead down to the other thing Crowley would like in his mouth this evening. Aziraphale’s cock was only half hard, but that would no doubt change once Crowley got started. This had been his idea, after all.

He traced the delicate skin of Crowley’s wrist, making him shiver. “You’re certain?”

”’Course, angel,” Crowley said quietly, earnestly. “Anything for you, it’s no trouble.”

Aziraphale looked guilty. “Yes, but... with your aversion to food...”

Crowley offered him a weak smile. “I’ll be fine, angel. It’s not as though I’m eating a whole meal— though you do look good enough...”

Aziraphale swatted at him playfully; they both giggled.

“Well, if you’re certain...” Aziraphale said hesitantly, “then... I suppose I am rather eager.”

”Well, say no more, angel,” Crowley purred; he leaned and kissed him deeply, before pulling away and kissing down his neck. He skipped the cream at his collarbone, seemingly far more interested in his nipples.

He looked up at Aziraphale, batting his eyes through his lashes as he leaned in to lick the cream off of him. It was because he was looking up, though, that Aziraphale saw his expression sour, followed quickly by him pulling away and gagging violently. 

Aziraphale sat up quickly, miracling the mess away without a second thought and reaching for his husband as he retched and began dry heaving.

“Darling,” Aziraphale said, attempting to sooth him. “Oh, I’m sorry—”

”I’m— sorry—” Crowley choked out, still gagging. “Oh— _God_, I’m— sorry—”

”Don’t apologize, my dear,” Aziraphale assured him gently. “It’s not your fault. _I’m_ sorry I’ve made you sick—”

”It’s— fine—” Crowley insisted; he tried to offer him a weak smile, but he was still dry heaving. “Fuck— s— sorry—”

Aziraphale handed him a glass of ginger ale that had miraculously appeared in his hand. Crowley took it, his hand shaking as he slowly raised it to his lips. It certainly washed the taste out of his mouth, which was more than welcome.

He gagged one more time, quite pitifully, then said, “God, angel, I— _Christ_, how do people _eat_ that? It’s absolutely— it’s— the fucking _texture_— I’m so sorry—”

”You don’t have to apologize for anything, darling,” Aziraphale assured him again, laying a hand gently on his waist. “It’s not your fault at all— I’m sorry I made you sick, I don’t ever mean to push you that far.”

”It’s fine,” Crowley said; he took another tentative sip of the ginger ale. “Suppose that particular activity just isn’t in the cards.”

”I suppose not,” Aziraphale agrees. “Although— I don’t suppose I could convince you to try... chocolate sauce? At a later date?”

Crowley offered him a smug smile. “You’ll have to let me taste it first.”

**Author's Note:**

> anybody else just... unable to fucking stand the texture of whipped cream lol


End file.
